Washington University School of Dental Medicine proposes a Clinical Cancer Education Program which will coordinate the teaching of neoplasia at the undergraduate, postgraduate and continuing education levels. The currently used self-teaching program shall be expanded for the convenience of undergraduate dental students and to provide these facilities for the other interested groups. While the bulk of the program will be within the Dental School, student rotations through the necropsy room and the Radiation Oncology Screening Program of Barnes Hospital and Washington University Schools of Medicine are proposed. These rotations will allow the undergraduate student to view cancer in the early, pre-treatment stage and in the disseminated, lethal form. Also proposed is a sixteen-hour Oncology course devoted to cancer biology, cancer detection and cancer therapy including actual case presentations. This innovative course would also be available to graduate dental students and dentists through continuing education. A senior biopsy requirement would be instituted to give dental students a familiarity with biopsy techniques and laboratory protocol. A small clinical laboratory will be added in order to provide patient service as well as to give the dental student the opportunity to utilize this facility in the diagnosis of oral disease. This increased program should provide for a much broader base of knowledge in oral neoplasia in the dental community in our area.